Drowning in a Sea of Souls
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: Yuuri thought that on Earth, he was nothing more than a normal high school student. Unfortunately for him, he seems to be a magnet for trouble. Especially when he is kidnapped right after New Year's. So when the three sons of Cecilie come to rescue the Maou, they get more than they bargained for. Gwendal/Yuuri/Conrad
1. Prologue

Celestial Reyvateil: Been watching a bit of Kyou Kara Maou and thought, 'This would make for a good crossover with Persona'. Hence the idea I got for writing this fanfic. The main pairing is GwenYuuCon, and there may be other pairings or hints of other pairings. This takes place before Persona 4 Arena and its sequel. Yet at the same time, it also takes place before Persona 4 Golden ends. A few things will be changed, like the fact that the year Yuuri was born in will be changed to make him the same age as the Persona 4 crew.

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou or the Persona series.

* * *

**Prologue**

Yuuri didn't know how it happened but it just did. He could not remember the day that they met, but he did remember the month.

It was around late June when they met for the first time.

Rain started to descend from darken clouds when school was over. Yuuri had just returned from Shin Makoku to at least finish his first semester as a second-year high school student. The double black felt thankful that time between here and the other world were slowly synchronizing. If he kept traveling between the two worlds, then surely the time between the worlds would finally synchronize. At least, that was what he hoped would happen in the future.

It seemed normal enough. Yuuri's head was being shielded by the black umbrella he had brought with him to school in case of rain. While he was on his way home, he spotted someone in the park. Now that he thought back on it, the park was almost similar to the one where he saved Murata from some bullies; strange.

As he walked towards one of the entrances of the park, the person he saw was a girl around his age. The girl had auburn hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. Her back was turned towards him so he couldn't see what color her eyes were. The auburn haired girl had on a gray plaid skirt and white dress shirt with a blue ribbon around the collar. Since it was summer time, of course the girl wouldn't be wearing a blazer or sweater.

Yuuri stopped walking when he noticed the auburn haired girl looking around the park. A crimson red umbrella was covering her head from the rain. He watched as the girl looked left and right frantically, as if looking for something.

Since Yuuri was not one to just leave someone in trouble, he walked up the stairs and approached her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

The girl stopped looking around and turned towards him. He blinked in surprised when he saw the girl's eyes. Her eyes were red like rubies or even houseki stones. Yuuri also noticed that she had a pair of red accented clip-on earphones dangling underneath her shirt's collar.

"I'm looking something important." She replied.

"Do you need help in finding it?"

She blinked at him. "Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to trouble anyone with finding it."

"I don't mind. Besides, it must be really important to you." Yuuri replied.

The red eyed girl paused for a minute before she nodded. "I really appreciate it." She turned away from him to look into another area of the park. "The item I'm looking for is a blue g-clef keychain."

The boy nodded, and the two teenagers began to search around for the girl's keychain. Half an hour later, Yuuri managed to find the keychain by one of the trees. The double black picked up the keychain and called out to the red eyed girl. She heard him and ran over to the black haired boy to see.

The girl sighed in relief as he gave her the keychain. "Oh good, it's not damaged."

"No problem, um…"

The auburn haired girl smiled at him. "Arisato Minako,"

"Shibuya Yuuri."

"Would you like to get something to eat? It's the least that I can do since you helped me find my precious keychain." Minako said.

"No it's okay. I'm just glad that we found what you were looking for." Yuuri shook his head in refusal at Minako's offer.

"No, I insist!"

What came next was a bit of an 'I insist' and 'No it's okay!' type of debate, which ended in Minako's favor when she gave him the puppy dog eyes. Minako mentally cheered and began leading Yuuri to where the two teenagers would get something to eat. On their way to the aforementioned place, Yuuri was making sure he didn't accidently stepped into any puddles. Thankfully the place that Minako was taking him to wasn't far from the park. It was a good thing too because the rain had just turned into downpour.

The two teenagers rushed inside shelter to avoid the oncoming downpour. When they got inside, the two closed their umbrellas and lightly shook off any excess water drops. Once they were sure that a good amount of water was gone from the umbrellas, the black haired teen glanced around the place they just entered.

The place they entered was a medium sized café. The café had a lively atmosphere to it and its walls painted in a light cream color. The floor was made of beech wood that complement the white walls of the café. By the front door, a few inches away from them, was an azure podium and a sign on the podium that read 'Please wait for someone to seat you'. Hanging from the ceiling were colorful paper chandeliers in the motif of butterflies. By the walls were several royal blue booths with matching tablecloths, on the tables were light purple hydrangea flowers bundle up together to make it look like a bouquet. In the far left corner of the café was a black counter, behind the counter was a chalkboard listing today's specials and how much they cost.

Before Yuuri could look around some more, a brunet waiter with amber eyes came up to them.

"Welcome, how many will it be today?" The waiter asked but noticed Minako. "Ah, good to see you Minako-chan."

"Two please," Minako replied with a smile. "Been a slow day?"

"You bet." The waiter grabbed two menus from the podium and leaded them to a table. "Been a while since it rained this hard. I saw on the forecast this morning that it's going to be like this for the entire week! Man, and just when I was thinking about going to the beach too…"

The waiter rambled on a bit before he seated them and went to go get their water. As the brunet waiter walked away, Minako giggled.

"Daichi-kun never changes," she said lightly.

"You know him?" Yuuri asked as he scanned the menu.

Minako nodded. "Daichi-kun and I met in our first year of middle school. Even though we go to different high schools now, we still keep in touch with one another."

The waiter, Daichi, came back to their table and placed down two glasses of water.

"So, have you guys decide what you want to order?" Daichi asked as he pulled out a pen and order pad out of his black waist apron.

Minako went first, "I'll have a melon cream soda, clam chowder bread bowl, cream puffs, a slice of Dutch apple cheesecake, and a slice of red velvet cheesecake."

Yuuri sweat dropped at the amount of food Minako ordered. The black haired teen silently wondered if the red eyed girl could eat it all.

"I'll have a matcha latte and the fruit sandwiches." Yuuri says as he gives Daichi the menu.

"Then I'll get your drinks right away," Daichi also took the menu that Minako handed to him and walked away to get their drinks.

"So Shibuya-kun, do you have any siblings?" Minako suddenly asked.

"Only one, an older brother," Yuuri replied. "And you?"

"I also have an older brother. Although he's three years older than me." Minako replied as she glanced at the window to see the downpour still going.

"Do you have any relatives or cousins?" Yuuri asked curiously.

Before Minako could speak, Daichi came to their table with their drinks.

"Here you go, one matcha latte and one melon cream soda," the waiter said and placed down their drinks onto the table. On the white porcelain saucer was a silver teaspoon and a white porcelain cup. In the cup was Yuuri's matcha latte with a white foamy top that had a pinch of matcha power sprinkle over it. Minako's melon cream soda was presented in a glass cup with a spoon and a pink straw. Green color soda and ice cubes filled the cup to the brim, but on top of the ice cubes was a single scoop of vanilla ice cream and a maraschino cherry. Daichi bowed and walked away to see if their orders were done.

Minako watched as Daichi walked away from their table. When the brunet was gone, she lightly tapped her index finger on the table. After a few seconds of tapping in contemplation, she stopped tapping her finger and gazed up at Yuuri.

"I have a few relatives and cousins outside of Japan. I currently live with my grandparents who live in the area. And I also have an aunt and uncle, but they live in Tokyo." Minako said and stirred a bit of the ice cream into the drink.

"And your brother?"

"…I haven't seen him since he went into a coma two years ago," Minako replied.

Yuuri froze when he heard that. 'Me and my big mouth…' He thought as the atmosphere around them got a little awkward. The rain outside certainly wasn't helping matters neither.

"So um…do you play any sports?" Yuuri asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I play tennis." Minako replied just in time for Daichi to arrive with their food.

"Alright, here is your clam chowder bread bowl Minako-chan. Be careful, it's extremely hot." Daichi sets down a white plate that had a bread shaped bowl filled with clam chowder leaking out from the top of the bread bowl a bit. On the right side of the bread bowl was a silver spoon. After placing down Minako's clam chowder bread bowl in front of her, the brunet then sets down another white plate in front of Yuuri. Three crustless fruit sandwiches cut in half laid on the plate. The fruit sandwiches slices had a creamy filling with strawberries, kiwis, and oranges. "And here are your fruit sandwiches."

"Where are my cream puffs and slices of cheesecakes?" Minako inquired.

Daichi rolls his eyes at her. "Hold your horses, Minako-chan. I'll get your desserts after you finish eating your soup."

Minako pouted but did as she was told and started eating her soup.

"Does this happens every time she eats..?" Yuuri asked.

"All the time. Whenever she goes out eating, she always orders too much for herself," Daichi answers and rolls his eyes again. "Anyways, never seen you before. Name's Inoue Daichi, yours?"

"Shibuya Yuuri," Yuuri replied and took a sip of matcha latte.

Daichi nodded. "Well, I hope you guys enjoy the food. Be back when Minako-chan is done eating that soup." The brunet said and left them to their own devices.

Minutes passed by and Minako was almost done with her clam chowder bread bowl. Yuuri couldn't help but just stare in stupefy at the auburn haired girl. All that was left of her clam chowder bread bowl, was the bottom. And it too was gradually being eaten away. Yuuri glanced down at his plate. Besides the fruit sandwich slice in his hand, there were two more slices on the plate. He took a bite of the sandwich slice in his hand and watched as Minako ate the bottom part of the bread bowl.

As the black haired teen slowly chewed his food, Daichi came back with two plates of her desserts. The waiter sweat dropped when he saw a now empty plate before him. The brunet lightly shakes his head before picking up the plate.

"I sometimes wonder if you have two stomachs, Minako-chan…" Daichi says as he puts down the two plates of dessert in front of Minako.

"Thank you, Daichi-kun!" Minako said, ignoring what Daichi said about her appetite in favor for gaping at her desserts. The first plate had five cream puffs with a good amount of cream in them and powdered sugar sprinkled on top. The second plate had the two cheesecakes she ordered. To the left was the Dutch apple cheesecake, and to the right was the red velvet cheesecake. The Dutch apple cheesecake slice had an apple filling in the cheesecake filling and streusel topping. The red velvet cheesecake had four layers, two red velvet cake layers and two cheesecake layers.

"I'll go get another fork just in case you can't eat all of this." Daichi sighed and walked away to get a fork. Seconds later, he returned with a fork and gave it to Yuuri. "Just in case she needs help finishing her dessert."

Yuuri nodded and Daichi sauntered to another table to see if the customers needed anything.

"What's the name of this café anyways, Arisato?" Yuuri asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the name of this café," Minako grabbed one of the cream puffs. "This café is called White Butterflies."

In the end, Yuuri had to help Minako finish the Dutch apple cheesecake (he was even more surprised that she managed to eat all of the cream puffs and the red velvet cheesecake, all by herself!); well, half of it at least. It had stopped raining by the time they were finished eating. They decided to split the bill and were now on their way out. On their way out, the two teens exchange cell phone numbers.

And this marked the beginning of their friendship.

* * *

"I wonder what I should get…" Minako mumbled to herself as she searched around for a new hair accessory.

Summer vacation had just started and summer was rearing its ugly head. She and Yuuri were in a mall getting some stuff. Yuuri came with her to get some new clothes and materials from the crafts store. He didn't give any specifics about why he needed new clothes, except he did give a reason as to why he needed to go to the crafts store. Apparently, a friend's birthday was coming up soon and he wanted to get them something for their birthday. When she asked what he was going to get, he merely replied that he was going to get them some yarn or new knitting needles.

The two teens were now in a clothing shop that sold high quality clothes. Coincidentally, they also had a hair accessory section in the shop. As Yuuri was shopping around for clothes, Minako was in the hair accessory section looking for a new hair accessory. She occasionally glanced at Yuuri to see what he was doing.

'He sure is getting a decent amount of clothes…' She thought. Now that she pondered about it, some of the clothes Yuuri was getting were a bit big for the lithe boy. Maybe they were for his friend? She shrugged and went back to inspecting the hair accessories.

There was a good selection of hair accessories on display, but none of them caught her attention. She must have been inspecting the hair accessories for a long time because she felt a light tap on her right shoulder. Minako turned around to see Yuuri.

"Ah, you've finished shopping already?" Minako asks as she glances down to see Yuuri carrying paper shopping bags.

Yuuri nodded. "Yep, I'm done shopping here. I just need to get some stuff from the crafts store and I've be done." He peered at the hair accessories behind her. "Having trouble picking one?"

Minako sighed. "I guess. I don't see anything that catches my attention."

"Hmm," Yuuri scans over the hair accessories until something catches his eye. It was a set of silver barrettes. They were normal looking enough, other than the fact that they were huddle together to form the roman number XXII. He picked up the four barrettes and showed them to Minako. "How about these?"

Minako raised an eyebrow but nevertheless took the barrettes from him and went up to a mirror. She placed the barrettes to the left side of her head. She blinked.

"How does it look?" Yuuri asked as he took a slight peek.

"…" She didn't know what to say. She felt as if she knew the significance of the number XXII. Yet at the same time, it just clicked with her for some unknown reason. It was as if the barrettes were unknowingly calling to her. "I…I think I'll get these."

Yuuri gazes at her and nods. "You should. They kind of suit you."

"Say, Shibuya."

"Yeah?"

"If your brother was to die, what would you do?" Minako asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked at the sudden question. "Er…"

"It's okay if you don't have an answer." Minako said and went up to the counter to pay for the barrettes. Once she was done paying for them, the two teens exited the shop.

"No, it's just…I didn't expect you to ask a question like that." Yuuri said quietly.

"Sorry for asking such a weird question," Minako looks up at the skylight. "Lately, Onii-chan's condition isn't improving or declining as of late. Even the doctors don't know whether or not he will wake up from his coma. It scares me…"

Yuuri didn't say anything and just listened to her.

"When we first heard the news of him falling into a coma, our aunt and uncle rushed to Tatsumi Port Island to check up on Onii-chan. My grandparents too followed since they didn't want to wait until my aunt and uncle come back to confirm the news. While this was all happening, I was on a school field trip in Kawasaki." Minako let out a bitter laugh. "It wasn't until the very next day into the trip that my aunt called me. When she told me the news about Onii-chan, I was shocked. The shock turned into denial. And then my denial turned into anger. I must have raised my voice a lot, because Daichi and another friend of mine were trying to calm me down."

"Did you go see your brother?"

Minako shook her head. "After the school field trip was over, I didn't want to go visit Onii-chan. Even to this day, I never go visit him."

"Why not?"

"I guess it's because I was scared, and still am. Onii-chan probably thinks I'm pathetic for not visiting him in the past two years…"

"That's not true!" Yuuri exclaimed, almost making Minako jump in the air in surprise. "Your brother doesn't think you're pathetic! I'm sure he's just sad that you didn't go visit him. Yet at the same time, he probably understands why you won't go visit him."

Minako eyes widened at what Yuuri was saying.

"Remember the friend I told you about, whose birthday was coming up soon? Well, he has two younger brothers. He acts distant and tries to not show how much he cares for them," Yuuri smiled, "but I know he cares for them a lot. He's the type of older brother who has a tough exterior but deep down, he has a soft spot for those close to him."

When Yuuri and Minako realized that Yuuri's little chatter was making people stare at them, Yuuri blushed and quickly walked in the direction that the crafts store was in. Minako got over her surprise rather quickly and followed after Yuuri. When she caught up to him, she gave a chuckle.

"Sorry for rambling on like that…" Yuuri says and scratches his head sheepishly.

"Don't be, I needed that," Minako replied with a smile. "Maybe you're right. One of these days, when I gather enough courage, I'll go visit him."

"You should. I think he would like that." Yuuri said. He noticed the crafts store and quickly walked toward the shop.

Minako didn't miss the fact that Yuuri referred to his friend as a male. She'll let it slide for now since he did cheer her up. The auburn haired girl smiled even more now. Maybe later, she'll tease Yuuri a bit about his friend.

Ever since that day, at least for her, Shibuya-kun became Yuuri-kun.

**Prologue end**

* * *

Celestial Reyvateil: And with that, the prologue is over! Please leave a review to tell me how you guys think of the prologue. Well then, until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Celestial Reyvateil: The calm before the storm.

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou or the Persona series.

* * *

_The two Fools dance on the stage as violet colored curtains rose up. They spin in an endless circle around the stage, oblivious to those watching them from the sidelines. The chains of fate encased them as they continue to dance without pause. Even if one of them were to fall, the other Fool would pick them right back up._

_Now then everyone, shall we begin the show now?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Eh? Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram aren't coming?" Yuuri asked in bewilderment.

Yozak nodded. "The Captain is currently training some newbies. Lord von Voltaire is overseeing foreign policies between the human territories and Mazoku territories, and the young lord went to go talk to Lady Cecilie."

"Wolfram went to go talk to Cecilie?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Yozak.

"He only mentioned that it was extremely important. But other than that, nothing much." The spy replied as he and Yuuri were walking down a hallway with Murata following behind them. The Great Sage deep in thought. Both Yuuri and Murata were wearing their high school uniforms since they arrived in Shin Makoku only a week ago.

As they were heading for the nearest body of water, Yuuri pondered a bit. The two world's times were now fully synchronized. Which in his opinion, was an extremely good thing. Now he didn't have to worry about studying for a test that was days in advance on Earth.

Before Yuuri could ponder even more, he noticed that they were nearing the Maou's private bath.

"Yozak, can you tell them we'll be back in a few days?" Yuuri asked as they stopped in front of the door which lead to his private bath.

"Sure, I'll pass it along to them." Yozak replied.

"Thank you," Yuuri says as he opens the door.

'Hopefully nothing happens while we're on Earth without his retainers...' Murata thought as both he and Yuuri dived into the bath water.

* * *

**December 29, 2011**

"I wonder if Yuuri-kun is home…" Minako muttered as she walked down the street. She lightly shivers as a cold wind brushes against her and she rubs her arms to keep warm. Even though she was wearing a long gray overcoat, she could still feel the coldness of the wind even underneath her overcoat.

It had been months since she met and befriended Shibuya Yuuri. She could tell right from the get-go that he was special. This feeling only got reinforced when Yuuri's birthday came up. The red eyed teenager giggled a bit as she recalled Yuuri's birthday.

Yuuri had invited her over to his house for his birthday when she still referred to him as Shibuya-kun. When she got to the Shibuya household, the first person to greet her at the front door was a man with short chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes with specks of silver in them. She wondered at first if she got the wrong house. It wasn't until Yuuri peered over the older man's shoulder that she felt relieved she didn't botched the directions to his house. Yuuri then introduce her to the man who answered the door. The man's name was Weller Conrat but since his name was a bit hard to pronounce in a Japanese tongue, they just call him Conrad.

The two males ushered her inside and the second person she encountered was Yuuri's older brother. Shibuya Shouri had the same hair color and eye color as his younger brother. Shouri was the type of older brother who was overprotective of his younger brother. He almost reminded Minako of her older brother, except her brother was stoic and a bit distant.

Shouri scrutinized her for a bit before he nodded and welcomed her. She could have sworn she heard him murmured something under his breath. Since she couldn't make out what Shouri murmured, she merely shrugged.

Yuuri led her to the living room where she met his parents. After she introduced herself to his parents, a male who looked to be around Yuuri's age walked up to her. The teenager had short light gold blond hair and emerald green eyes. The blond introduced himself as Bielefelt von Wolfram. Before Wolfram could say anything else, Yuuri quickly dragged her away from the blond.

She was about to ask him why he had dragged her away from the blond, when he led her to the last male in the vicinity. The older male had long charcoal gray hair tied into a low ponytail and cobalt blue eyes. Out of all of the guys in the house, he was the tallest one out of everyone. Yuuri then proceeded to introduce her to the man known as Voltaire von Gwendal.

After introduces were done with, the rest of the afternoon passed by without any troubles. A friend of Yuuri's, Murata Ken, arrived to hang out and wish him a happy birthday. It wasn't until evening came around that they started dinner.

As dinner was getting started, she noticed something on the coffee table. It was a stuffed animal. A very weird looking stuffed animal. Minako examined the stuffed animal to figure out what it was. The stuffed animal was white and it looked like a dog or a lion due to how the ears were shaped. The face was also weirdly shaped because the snout resumed that of a lion's. It had a tail that was a bit long and fluffy, and around its neck was a light blue collar.

Besides how strange it looked, the white stuffed animal was actually pretty cute. And well made to boot.

After she was done examining the stuffed animal, she asked Yuuri who made the stuffed animal, and he replied that Gwendal was the one who made it. She then asked if the stuffed animal was a lion.

Yuuri replied that it was a dog.

Minako blinked and did a double take on the stuffed animal. She can kind of see why it would look like a dog, but all she could see was a lion! Then she looked back and forth between the stuffed animal and Gwendal, who was helping Yuuri's mother with cooking dinner. She didn't say anything and just decided to stay quiet about Gwendal's craftsmanship. At least now she knew who Yuuri was referring to that day in the mall.

When dinner started, the first person she spoke to was Conrad. Even though she spent all afternoon talking to Yuuri and Murata, she didn't get a chance to talk to the other guys yet. So she started talking to Conrad first.

Her first impression of Conrad was that, he was a nice person and he didn't seem like the type to be so easily provoked. When she asked the brunet how he and Yuuri met, he replied that he saved Yuuri from a certain person he knew of in the past. Minako couldn't help but imagined Conrad as a knight. It probably didn't help her imagination at all one bit. She just kept imagining Conrad riding a white horse and saving the princess.

Just before she could go talk to either Gwendal or Wolfram however, she noticed Conrad took a glimpse at Yuuri. She ignored Conrad in favor of talking to Gwendal.

Gwendal had a permanent frown on his face that made Minako questioned in her mind whether or not he was born with it. Not exactly a good first impression on his part. But as she talked with him, she found her first impression of him to soften a bit. The charcoal haired man reminded her of a commander or general in one of those military movies her grandpa would watch. He had an air around him that commanded respect, yet at the same time, it was also intimidating. His tall stature certainly amplified the intimidation factor.

She didn't know how long she talked to Gwendal but it must've been a long conversation because Yuuri's mom brought out the birthday cake. Yuuri's birthday cake was covered in white frosting and different fruits ranging from strawberries to blueberries adorned the top of the cake. A dark chocolate plaque with the words, "Happy 17th birthday!" was arranged on top of the fruits. Besides the chocolate plaque on top of the cake, seventeen white candles were also on the cake.

As Yuuri's dad was lighting the candles, Minako glanced at Gwendal to see that he was scanning the room. The older man was scanning the room in a way that he anticipated an attack. He stopped scanning the room when he glanced at Yuuri. Cobalt blue eyes softened at the sight of Yuuri before his eyes went back to normal.

She merely raised an eyebrow at why Gwendal's eyes softened when he saw Yuuri but didn't say anything as the lights were turned off. After they sung the happy birthday song, Yuuri blew out the candles and someone turned on the lights again. She couldn't remember who cut the cake but after everyone had a slice of the cake, she talked to Wolfram.

She remembered talking to Wolfram long enough to get a first impression of him, but she also remembered she didn't talked to him that much since she had to go home soon at the time.

Wolfram seemed like the type of person who would be easily provoked. From what she could tell, he still needed time to mature more. But that was to be expected since he looked to be around her age. And teenagers like her and Yuuri tend to be either really mature or really immature. At least, that was what her aunt told her. Overall, the blond seemed like a good person.

When Minako was finished talking to Wolfram, she remembered looking at the clock and realized that it was getting late. She bid Yuuri and everyone else a goodbye and left before it got any darker. Conrad offered to walk her home but she told him it wasn't necessary since her house wasn't far from Yuuri's house. After that, she remembered heading home and took a bath before hitting the hay.

Minako stopped reminiscing and lightly giggled. Ever since meeting those three at the Shibuya household, whenever she hung out with Yuuri, those three were never too far behind. Well, Conrad at least because the brunet seemed to be with Yuuri 24/7.

Her breath came out in white puffs against the cold air as she giggled again. Now that she thought about it, she had a good hunch as to why those two men would look at Yuuri the way they did whenever the two were with Yuuri. But for now, she will keep this hunch to herself until she can find proof on whether or not her hunch was true.

Suddenly, Minako's cell phone rang and she pulled out her cell phone to check who was calling her. It was one of her friend's calling her.

She flipped her cell phone open and answered it, "Hello? Hey Nanami-chan, what's up?"

As the auburn haired girl conversed on her cell phone, she walks by an electronics shop that had TVs of various sizes on the display window. When she passed the electronics shop, all of the channels the TVs had on before unexpectedly switched to a local news station. Two newscasters appeared on the TVs and started talking about something.

"Last week, two teenagers, 17 year-old Negishi Akane and 17 year-old Sasaki Masaru were kidnapped while on their way home from school. Witnesses have told police that they saw men wearing black ski masks subdue the teens with a stun gun and hauled them into a white van. One of the witnesses, a classmate of the two teenagers, gave chase but was unable to catch up to the kidnappers." The female newscaster announced. "But their classmate did managed to memorize the license plate number and police are currently investigating into the whereabouts of where these two teens were taken to."

"And it seems that this isn't the first kidnapping incident that has occurred this month." The female newscaster's partner, a male newscaster said. "At the beginning of this month, a 15 year-old girl in Tokyo was kidnapped. Authorities have not released the girl's name for unknown reasons. And a week after the 15 year-old girl was kidnapped, a 16 year-old girl in Tatsumi Port Island was also kidnapped."

As the two newscasters talked about the recent string of kidnappings, Minako kept on walking. Oblivious to what the newscasters were talking about, she just kept on talking to her friend.

Snow continues to fall down onto the earth.

* * *

"Yuu-chan, dinner's ready!" Yuuri heard his mom shout from the kitchen.

"Be there in a second!" Yuuri shouted back and typed in something on his computer before he went downstairs to eat. When he got downstairs, his mom was setting down four plates of curry rice on the table.

Murata had to go home early to help one of his relatives with New Year preparations. But the other double black did told Yuuri that he was going to see him on New Year's Eve. Besides, it was only two more days until New Year's Eve.

"Where's Oyaji and Shouri?" Yuuri asked when he noticed his dad and Shouri were not in the living room.

"Hm? Oh, they went out for a bit," his mom glances at the clock, "they should be back any minute now."

Yuuri nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. Ever since he got back from the other world a few hours ago, a sense of fatigue washed over him. The Maou didn't thought much about it since it wasn't really effecting him. But now, he could slowly feel the exhaustion slowly affecting him. The only thing that was preventing him from collapsing was his stomach. 'Why am I so tired today..?' The double black thought as he continued to eat his curry rice.

As Yuuri ate his dinner, his cell phone gave off a soft ding. Putting his spoon down onto his plate, the double black pulled out his cell phone to check who just texted him.

The text message was from Minako.

Minako: Want to go visit a shrine on New Year's Eve? My grandparents are going to be busy and won't be home until the morning of New Year's. I texted my other friends to see if they weren't busy, but it seems only Daichi-kun is the only one available.

Yuuri stared at the text message for a bit before texting Minako back.

Yuuri: That sounds like a good idea to me. I'll text Murata tomorrow to see if he's free or not.

The black haired teen sent his reply to Minako and a few seconds later, his cell phone dinged.

Minako: Great! I'll text you tomorrow about what shrine we'll go visit. But what about your brother?

Yuuri resisted the urge to do an eye roll when Minako mentioned Shouri, but texted her a reply nevertheless.

Yuuri: Shouri will probably join us when he finds out about it.

Yuuri's vision began to blur a bit when he sent his text. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the blurriness. After he shuts his cell phone off, Yuuri then went back to eating his dinner. When he was done eating the curry rice, he quickly stands up and heads to the bathroom to shower. A few minutes later, the double black emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of green flannel pajamas.

At that point, Yuuri was so tired that he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. The only thing he was cornered about was whether or not he would make it to his room without fainting. In the black haired teen's left hand was his cell phone. As the double black walked up the stairs, he didn't hear the front door opening nor the sound of footsteps that followed.

Once he was in his room, Yuuri closed the door behind him and placed his cell phone down on his desk. Just when he was about to walk towards his bed, his body decided that it was a good time to give out. His legs gave out from under him and the upper part of his body fell on top of his bed; his thighs were pressed against the side of the bed, and he could feel his eyelids slowly drooping. The double black used the last of his remaining strength to haul the lower part of his body onto his bed. He didn't even bother covering himself with the bed sheets when he got his legs onto the bed.

As his eyes were about to close, the Maou could have sworn he saw a glowing blue butterfly fluttering at the edge of his vision.

* * *

Countless stars shimmered in the depths of dark space. Like an endless sea that went on for miles and didn't show any signs of stopping. Was this place real, or was it a figment of someone's imagination?

Long flowing white hair danced as if a breeze was blowing through it. Eyes of different colors, left eye blue and right eye red, scrutinize the scenery. The owner of these eyes and white hair was a woman who looked to be around her mid 20's. The white haired woman was wearing an all-white hanfu with a silver translucent robe draped over the hanfu.

The woman continued to scan the area for anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she noticed something. Well, it wasn't a thing that caught her attention per se, but rather a person.

She casually floats to the person and lands next to them. When she landed, she noticed that the person was a male with short black hair.

'Ah, could this be…' The woman kneels down to the male and gently shakes his shoulder. After a few shakes, the black haired male groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Matching black eyes stared up at her.

"Who..." Before he could ask anything, he glanced down and noticed that he was on a non-existent floor. No, scratch that, he was literally lying down in space! The male eyes widened and he quickly stood up in surprise.

The white haired woman watched with a slight hint of mischief in her eyes as the male looked around in bewilderment. When the black haired male noticed that he wasn't plummeting down to his death anytime soon, he relaxed a bit, albeit a bit wary. He then turned to her with eyes filled with confusion.

"Where am I? Wasn't I just in my room, and who are you?"

She lightly chuckled at the black haired male's confusion. "I guess you can call this place a sea of sorts, a very special sea and I'm its guardian."

"It's guardian?"

"That's right, but now it's your turn to answer my questions." The white haired woman smiled at him. "Before you came here, did you see a butterfly? More preferably a glowing butterfly."

"I did see a glowing butterfly before I passed out," he raised an eyebrow at her, "why do you ask?"

The woman's smile grew a bit and she conjures up a black portfolio in her right hand. She then opens the portfolio to reveal an ivory pen and a single piece of paper. It looked to be a contract.

"A…contract?"

She nodded. "Correct. And just like any other contract, it will grant you great benefits in the future. But it also means that you accept full responsibility of future actions." Her smile didn't waver. "I have a feeling that your future will be full with good and bad surprises."

The black haired male stared at the contract with a puzzled expression, yet at the same time, he almost felt compelled to sign the contract she was presenting before him. He clenched and unclenched his right hand before grabbing the ivory pen and uncapping it. He then signs the contract.

Shibuya Yuuri.

Once Yuuri was done signing the contract, the woman closes the portfolio and both the pen and portfolio disappeared.

"I expect many things from you, Little One." As she said this, Yuuri could hear a light ringing in his ear. "See you again real soon, Maou-sama."

Before Yuuri could ask her how she knew he was the Maou, his vision turned black and the ringing was getting louder by the second.

**Chapter 1 end**

* * *

Celestial Reyvateil: Chapter 1 is done! I would have finished this sooner, but I was preoccupied with playing Fantasy Life and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire ^_^'. Anyways, I hope everyone have a happy New Year's! Please also leave a review to tell me how you guys think of this chapter!


End file.
